A Broken Heart
by Dadiocoleman
Summary: When Ichigo finally confesses his feelings for Rukia, his heart is broken. Hurt, does the only thing he thinks he can do...
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Heart**

_A life without love is a life not worth living._

_-David Coleman-_

Ichigo walked out the front door to greet his two friends, Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Hi!" Mizuiro said waving.

"I-chi-go!" Keigo yelled running up to him.

Ichigo just punched him.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Keigo said as he fell to the ground, grinning.

Ichigo looked down. "Don't, you're obviously planning a sneak attack."

• • •

Rukia climbed out of Yuzu and Karin's window. She looked around and saw Ichigo and his two friends by the road, walking to school.

She decided to take a different route today.

_I'll be leaving tomorrow after school for the Soul Society, they need me for a meeting._ Rukia told Ichigo the previous night.

_When will you be back?_ Ichigo asked.

_Who knows, they wouldn't tell me what the meeting was for._

Rukia looked up at the sky, it was fall. The air was cool against her petite form. She wondered if Ichigo would be alright while she was gone. It seemed as if every time she left him he got into trouble. She grinned at that, remembering the book her class is reading, _Eragon_. She felt like Ichigo was Eragon and Saphira herself. They did have a similar connection. Ichigo originally got his Soul Reaper powers from her, but her powers only awakened the power that resided deep in Ichigo.

Eragon gets his powers from Saphira, what a coincidence. She was worried about Ichigo, lately he just hasn't been the same around her. Whenever he is with his friends he was as normal as ever but... Around her, it was as if something changed about how he felt around her. Another breeze swept past.

• • •

"Ichigo," Said Mizuiro. "You know, I noticed you and Rukia haven't been talking much lately, is something wrong?"

"I would tell you, but with Keigo here I don't-"

"Oh, first you punch me, now you're hiding things from me. Shows how much of a friend you are!" And he ran ahead of them, turned around, spanked his behind, and continued on.

"He'll be back." Mizuiro sighed. His phone started ringing. "Hello, oh boy."

"Ichigo you go ahead, I forgot my lunch at home."

So Ichigo walked alone. It wasn't just _walking _alone. _He_ was alone. Every night he thinks about what she would say when he asked.

"Ouch!" Rukia gasped.

They had bumped into each other. Rukia looked at Ichigo and frowned.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo apologized.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What?" Ichigo said. "Nothings wrong." He was lying, and Rukia knew it.

"Tell me." She begged. "You know I'm here, you can tell me anything."

"I can't... can't tell you."

"Please, I'm your friend and you must know that." Rukia said, tears leaking from those beautiful violet eyes."

"If you want to know..." He choked. "I'll tell you."

She looked up expectantly.

"I... I... I love you Rukia." He said as he began to cry.

She scowled at him. "Your a fool."

He froze. He felt like his whole world was torn away from him.

Rukia immediately left to Kisuke's, so he could open the senkaimon.

Ichigo didn't bother going to school that day. As he walked through the front door his dad walked up.

"She's going back to the Soul Society?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo just pushed him out of the way. Isshin let him. As Ichigo landed on his bed, Kon crawled out of a drawer. He had tears in his eyes, as he handed Ichigo a letter.

The letter had a bunny on the bottom left corner of the page. It was Rukia's.

He got out a pen and marked out all the B's and then read the letter:

"_Ichigo, I must leave Karakura, permanently. Byakuya says I cannot come back, no matter how much I want to._ (Ichigo had to rewrite the B's in Byakuya, and back.)

_Good bye, Ichigo Kurosaki._

• • •

_I'll be leaving tomorrow after school for the Soul Society, they need me for a meeting._

She lied, which made him even more depressed.

Ichigo cried, he cried the hardest he had since his mom's death.

_Your a Fool._

Ichigo cried harder at the thought of those words, the last he would ever hear her say.

She has called him worse names before, but the way she said it, and the fact that was her reply to him expressing his feelings for her. It tore him apart, he wanted to just reach for the combat pass and kill himself in his spirit form, to make sure he wouldn't even have an afterlife.

He hurt, not physically nor mentally, but emotionally. His heart felt like it was gone, like he was in his hollow form, with that hole in his chest. He wanted to die.

He heard three knocks on his door, and his dad walked in.

"I'm sorry if skipping school will cause my grades to drop." Ichigo apologized.

"Shut the hell up, I told you before. Grades are for losers. Anyway, I know you love her."

Ichigo froze.

"Come on now, admit it."

"Fine, I love her. But... She doesn't love me." Ichigo said as fresh tears poured down his face. He felt like a crybaby, but he couldn't stop the current of tears.

No, he hasn't ever cried like this before. Even when his mom died. Though she died, it made him stronger. But this, this rejection. It could never make him stronger.

_I Love you Rukia, but why don't you love me back. _Was it because he wasn't good enough for her, he didn't know.

_I know what I have to do._

• • •

"Rukia," Captain Ukitake said.

"Yes captain?"

"We need to talk."

So they walked to his office.

"What!?" Rukia yelled.

"As I said, Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki was found standing on top of the tallest building in Karakura in his Soul Reaper form with Tensa Zanguetsu pointed toward his throat. You know when a Soul Reaper dies they're gone forever."

She was scared, and guilty that she left Ichigo in such a manner.

_I... I... I love you Rukia._

She didn't know what to do.

"I want you to go back to Karakura, and try to convince Ichigo that suicide isn't the right way to handle things. Although I can't help but wonder why he is doing this."

She knew. _I broke his heart._

• • •

Ichigo stood atop the tallest building in Karakura. The sun shined down on him. "I guess this is the end. A life without love is a life not worth living. He pointed the tip of the Black Bankai to his throat. "Goodbye." He closed his eyes ask the tears spilled.

He was interrupted by the sound of doors closing behind him.

He looked back to see Rukia.

"You know, I guess life isn't as important as I once thought it was." He said out loud.

• • •

Rukia stood there motionless as she saw Ichigo's face covered in tears. She'd never seen him like this before. She felt a feeling in her heart, a feeling she never felt before. Longing, she was attracted to him she now realized, and as she thought back on it, she felt words roll of her tongue she has never said to anyone before: "I... I love you too Ichigo."

Ichigo froze, he wasn't expecting her to say that, not after how she had rejected him.

"Ichigo, I've had feelings in my heart that I never noticed until now, but these feelings, they have been here – she pointed at where her heart was located – ever since we met. I love you Ichigo, I love you and I'm sorry for what I said before. I was ignoring my heart." She ran up to him and embraced him, she was crying. Crying that she put him through that, crying that she hadn't noticed her feelings for him until now. Dropping Tensa Zanguetsu, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and before he could say anything she brushed her lips against his.

They were warm, comforting, and lovingly. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. She broke the contact. "I love you Ichigo, more than anything."

"I love you too Rukia." And they kissed again.

"She was happy, she finally felt truly happy, with the person whom she trusted, and she knew he trusts her as well. That's all she ever wanted, to fall in love with one who understood her more than anyone else, and who she understood more than anyone could understand him.

They were together, and happy.

This is my very first FanFic, so please reply. I will gladly accept any criticism. (If it's not negative.)

P.S. This is only the beginning. My goal is to make this story approximately 400 pages. I know it's a lot, but it's a good goal.

P.P.S. I do not own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo, and also Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini.

P.P.P.S. As soon as I get a reply so I know this was read I will begin writing adding more to this story. (If it's not a negative reply, that is.)

Thanks for Reading, and I'll hopefully see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: King

King

"Ichigo?" Called Rukia, as she walked out the front door of the school.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"So, why did you try to commit suicide?" Rukia asked

"Well, when you rejected me… I never felt so sad, I didn't feel like living anymore." He looked at Rukia, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "So how far are you in _Eragon_?"

"I'm where Eragon saw the Ra'zac in Dras'Leona." He answered. "How far are you?"

"I'm finished."

"Damn, you're quick."

• • •

Later that evening Rukia was at the desk in Ichigo's room.

Kon walked out of the restroom. "Today I went number one, two, three, four, _and_ five."

"I know one and two, but what are three, four, and five?" Rukia asked.

"Wow, I've never heard you asked a question like that before Rukia." Kon paused. "Well anyway, three is diarrhea, four is vomit."

"And five?"

"You don't want to know that one."

"Just tell me!"

"Ejaculation."

"You pervert!" Rukia yelled as she jumped up and smashed him to the floor, stomping on him.

"Owe, my stuffing!" Kon screamed. "Besides, you're the one who asked."

The door opened and Ichigo walked in, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Somehow my dad found-"

"Rukia," Isshin interrupted as he ran into Ichigo's bedroom. "Now I will finally have grandchildren-Owe!" Ichigo kicked him.

"Shut up dumbass!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh I forgot, humans and Soul Reapers are supposed to be together. There went my dream of grandchildren!" He ran to a poster of his wife. "Why, it's unfair!?"

"Yah, when in the hell did you put that poster in here?" Ichigo blurted.

"What? You mean you don't want a poster of your own mother in here? How sad, I bought fifty of these of "

"Are you kidding, what are you gonna do with all those?"

• • •

Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin stood outside looking at their fence.

"Now that's what I call art." Isshin said.

"It's beautiful." Said Rukia.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ichigo said, annoyed. "You're going to attract negative attention to our home, not to mention our patients!"

People started gathering around their home.

"You see what I mean." He continued.

"Wow, it's amazing!" One lady said.

"What a work of art" A man said.

A helicopter flew in the sky, a camera pointed at the fence."

• • •

"Dad. Hello…" Ichigo waved his hand in front of Isshin's face. Ichigo punched him.

"Woah, I had the most amazing vision." Isshin said. "Want me to tell you?"

"No, whatever it is, it doesn't concern me."

Later that evening Ichigo went to his bathroom. "What the hell is this doing in here!?"

"What?" Rukia asked, walking to the door. "Holy crap, disgusting!"

There was semen on the floor.

Kon hopped out of the drawer he slept in. "What's going on?"

Ichigo pointed to the floor angrily. "Explain!"

"Okay, earlier today my stuffing got a little to soft so I found a picture of Rukia and-" Rukia kicked him into the mirror. "Owe what was that for!?"

"You little pervert!" She yelled.

• • •

Isshin and yuzu were at Ichigo's bedroom door, cups between their ears and the door.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Karin.

"Shhhh, quiet or he'll hear us." Whispered Isshin.

The door slammed open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dad!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Getting it on in there aren't you?"

"Quit it dad, enough with your shitty excuses! Just go find someone your age to spy on!"

"It wouldn't be as fun!" Isshin said, giving Ichigo the puppy eyes.

"Ichigo, they do this all the time. Even when you don't notice." Said Karin.

"Maybe if you could sense spirit energy then you'd notice very time."

"I can sense spirit energy, it's just hiding my own that's the problem!" Ichigo growled.

"Haha, you admitted to your weakness-ouch!" Ichigo kicked him in the face, and he fell down the stairs.

"That won't stop him." Karin murmered.

"I know, but he deserved it." Ichigo replied.

• • •

The next morning Ichigo was really stressed.

"Ich-i-go!" Keigo yelled as he ran up to Ichigo in the hallway at school. Ichigo lifted his fist and Keigo ran right into it, fell over and slid across the floor.

"You are really pissing me off!" Ichigo growled.

"I told you not to do it Mr. Asano." Said Mizuiro.

• • •

That evening while Ichigo was walking home from school a hollow apeared in front of him.

"Damnit not now." Ichigo growled, pulling the combat pass out of his pocket.

"So you're a soul reaper, eh." The hollow said, delighted. "I can finally have a good dinner."

"You won't be eating any more." Ichigo yelled. He flashstepped into the air just above the hollows mask. "You really don't want to mess with me today!" And he cut the hollow in half. Ichigo landed and took a breath while the hollow disentigrated.

• • •

When Ichigo walked into his house everyone stopped talking and looked at Ichigo.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Isshin said grinning.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't attack me this time."

"I thought it be good to have peace today."

"Wow, that sure is unlike you." Karin murmured.

"Oh honey, you see I've finally started to act peacefull." Isshin said falling against the wall in front of the poster of Ichigo's mom."

"Are you ever going to take that poster down?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think he will." Karin replied.

Ichigo walked up the stairs. "I won't be having dinner tonight."

"But Ichigo…" Yuzu cried.

• • •

"I'm never going to do that again." Ichigo said to himself.

"Do what?" Rukia said, jumping out of the closet.

"Try to kill myself again."

"Why did you try that in the first place?"

"I lost my will to live." He answered. "It was so not like me. Ever since I feel different. Last night Zangetsu was in my dream."

"_Ichigo… Ichigo! Awaken."_

"_Zangetsu, what the hell! You look normal again." Ichigo said._

"_Your hollow self has decided that merging with me would only make it harder for him to take control of you."_

"_Wow, that's weird."_

"_Hey, king." Said Hichigo._

"_Oh not you again." Ichigo sighed._

"_What's wrong, don't I deserve a proper greeting."_

"_I don't even know why I bother speaking to you."_

• • •

"So your hollow self is trying to get in the way again." Rukia sighed.

"Yes, I just don't see how seperating himself from Zangetsu makes it easier to control me."

"Maybe Zangetsu is fighting back."

"Maybe so." Ichigo said sadly. "I remember while fighting Aizen, Zangetsu was crying. He said all he's ever done was to protect me, I don't understand."

"I'll admit, your zanpakuto is different then any other."

"Well I guess I'll just have to find out."

Well, this is the second chapter.

Thanks for reading. I hope to start chapter three soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Zangetsu's Decision

Zangetsu's Decision

Ichigo woke up hearing beeping. "Stupid alarm clock must be broken, it's too damn early." He unplugged it. The beeping still kept going.

Rukia jumped out of the closet. "Ichigo!"

"What?" He asked confused. "It's two in the morning."

"A hollow, it's a big one." She said anxiously. "What the."

The signal disappeared.

"Uryu must have killed it." Said Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Isshin as he ran into Ichigo's room. "I killed the smallest hollow I've ever seen in my life!"

"I guess it wasn't Uryu."

"My soul phone sensed a large hollow, but it really was a small one." Rukia said, wondering. "It must have had a high amount of spirit energy for my pager to sense it that strongly."

• • •

That morning at school when Ichigo was in the hallway Keigo walked up to him. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"What do you want?"

"I saw your dad last night killing a monster, it was like a midget. He was only a foot tall."

"Keigo don't bother him, he still hasn't gotten used to his dad being a soul reaper." Mizuiro said as he walked up.

"No, I've gotten used to it. If he wasn't a soul reaper then I wouldn't have been able to become one. If that were true, I would have died when Rukia transferred her powers to me." Ichigo said.

• • •

Later that evening, when Ichigo was walking home he saw a hollow, it was only a foot tall.

"_I saw your dad last night killing a monster, it was like a midget. He was only a foot tall."_

Ichigo pulled out his combat pass. "You're dead!"

"Your right. I am dead, and so are you. I see you've left your body, soul reaper."

"Shut up, smart ass!"

Then Ichigo lost the ability to move, and he hit the ground. His vision flickered and he was out."

• • •

"Ichigo!"

"W-what." Ichigo stuttered. "Oh, Zangetsu."

"You fool, you lost to a small hollow."

"But its spirit pressure was strong."

"That may be, but yours is the level of a captain's. So how can you lose so easily?"

"I… I don't know." Ichigo murmured.

"Tch, I know I told you to be strong, without your strength I wouldn't have my power, now would I?"

"Just shut up."

"Oh really? Tell me what are you going to do now, King?"

"I'm going to-"

"Stop! Both of you!"

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"I will fight the hollow."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled. "Are you serious? Do you really think that-?"

"Quiet! I'll fight this hollow, no buts or what-ifs."

• • •

Ichigo woke back up to find himself on a bench. Zangetsu was fighting the hollow. Ichigo had no idea Zangetsu could fight like this. "Why did I doubt him, he's my sword after all.

"Ichigo, why are just sitting there?" Rukia said walking up.

"I ran into a hollow, it looks like it might be similar to the one my dad fought last night." Ichigo answered. "It's strong. I couldn't move when I tried to strike. Zangetsu wants to fight it."

"Don't be so lazy, go help him!"

Zangetsu sliced through the hollow and it disintegrated.

"No need, he's finished."

"What will you do now?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll go."

Before Ichigo could ask where, Zangetsu morphed into the blade.

"I wonder." Said Rukia. "If Zangetsu feels comfortable being alone in your inner world with no one to talk to."

"I don't know, but I wish he wasn't so serious." Ichigo mumbled.

"You talk as if you're not."

"I know I'm serious, but not as much as him."

I know this chapter was shorter than the previous ones, but I've been stressed about Bleach being cancelled.

Please sign this online petition to help try to bring back Bleach.

If we get enough people to sign it, it will be noticed.

petitions/bringbackbleach


	4. Chapter 4: Yellowstone

A/N: This chapter slightly connects to my _In Another World_ FanFiction. Tell me, do you think I should merge these two stories for a certain amount of time.

I'm thinking of doing so, I don't think anyone has done it before so I think it would be unique.

YELLOWSTONE

"Just now Yellowstone National Park in the United States of America is beginning to erupt." Said a newscaster.

"Yellowstone is erupting?" Ichigo asked Isshin.

"Yeah, it appears so."

"Well at least we're in Japan, so it really shouldn't affect us."

"Yes, but also they have nowhere to evacuate to. Millions of people will die."

"What?" Ichigo yelled. "But I can't just let that happen."

"It's on the other side of the planet, we can't really do anything about it Ichigo." Rukia said.

"But they will die-" He was cut off by the news again.

"It seems that they have opened some sort of portal to another world."

"What?" Rukia gasped. "They can't be serious. I hope they're not going to the soul society."

Isshin cut off the TV. "Where else can they go?"

"I don't know." Answered Rukia

TO BE CONTINUED

What do you think? Try and read In Another World first and see if I should merge them.

Let me know.

If you think it's a bad idea then I can take down this chapter and make a different chapter 4.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
